


I Feel It In My Bones

by Fozzie71



Series: I Feel It In My Bones [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzie71/pseuds/Fozzie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins as a bridge, commencing after the events of episode 3x07 Currents.<br/>Likely to become au/work in correspondence with character deaths (excluding key characters)/potential bridge content or character development programme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel It In My Bones

#  I feel it in my bones 

###  Now It's In My Blood 

His jeans were stuck to his leg, soaked in water and blood. Wails and water flooded the room and as the hours past, the room emptied of everything else.

Derek had clambered to his feet silently, turned and left...  
Stiles shouldn't have been surprised; that was Derek in a nutshell, from the first time he saw him. But this time, he was different recent events had to take their toll on him Stiles mused, 'Erica, Boyd, Cora... Cora!' The wailing had finished, Stiles crashed back to earth and found her; she was sprawled across the hulk of mass on the ground she'd grown to know so well in the past three months. Stiles knelt over her and she whimpered and recoiled as his fingers brushed her shoulders but he didn't stop. He gipped at the smell of blood as his arms engrossed Cora and she shrunk into his chest as he stumbled to his feet and waded through the flooded loft.

Cora muttered into his shirt something about using his intestines as a noose though it might have been more threatening if he arms weren't tightening around his waist with every breath.

++ 

Stiles set her down onto his clean white sheets where she seemed peaceful at last until he tried to stand and her nimble fingers became a part of his shirt and pulled him closer again, he scrambled into the bed beside her and found himself counting the freckles which ornamented the bridge of her nose.

++

'Stiles!' the voice boomed, his eyes creaked open as a slouched shape filled his doorway. 'Stiles! What was you drunk when you finally rolled your jeep into the driveway last night?! ' It was his dad, he found his senses with the keys to his jeep as he approached the door; the sheriff began to turn before noticing a long brown stuck to Stiles’ face, his eyes followed the dried blood on the bed sheets until he found the obvious source of the hair. 'I'm sorry, I di-' Stiles glanced over his shoulder remembering the events of the night before, 'Dad, no! It's not, no! Da-!' they exchanged stutters for a moment before it was broken by a delicate sniff; they turned to see a pair of tender eyes staring back at them with one eyebrow about as crooked as the Sheriff’s smile when he began to mutter something about coffee and bacon as he withdrew to the kitchen.

++


End file.
